


Thought You Were Tough

by MintSauce



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, yes I gave the rat a weird ass name!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintSauce/pseuds/MintSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a post mhunter10 made about Ian and Mickey chasing a rat around the store for an entire day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought You Were Tough

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a rat in the store and Ian and Mickey spend all day trying to catch it.
> 
> They promise to never speak of all the girly screaming.
> 
> \- mhunter10

“Mick, go around the aisle, see if you can cut it off,” Ian told him, a box in one hand and a cardboard tube in the other. What exactly he thinks he’s going to be able to do with that tube is a mystery to Mickey.

 

“Yeah, no shit, Gallagher,” he barked back, already walking, “Just because I ain’t takin’ tactical training classes or some shit doesn’t mean I don’t have no common sense!”

 

Ian rolled his eyes, “That wasn’t what I was trying to say, Mickey.”

 

And yeah, maybe Mickey knew it wasn’t, but that so wasn’t the point.

 

“Quick, _fuck_ , I think it’s coming your way,” he said suddenly, kicking the end of the aisle and trying to startle the rat back towards Ian, knocking off a few Pringle tubes as he did so. But hey, whatever, if they were dented, he guessed he’d just have to suck it up and eat them.

 

As difficult as he knew that task would be.

 

He couldn’t see over the aisle, but he heard Gallagher yelp suddenly and the next thing he saw was Gallagher flat on his back, box gone flying and his eyes wide and startled looking.

 

Mickey snorted, “Thought you were supposed to be some tough guy, Gallagher, _seriously_.”

 

Ian shot him an un-amused look as he rolled back to his feet, he pointed with the cardboard tube, “It’s there.”

 

Mickey grabbed the cardboard box that Ian had dropped as he passed and advanced on the rat where it was sat near the counter. It was a large fucker and it watched him with beady little eyes, washing behind its ear possibly in the most obnoxious way ever as he moved closer.

 

“Gotcha, you little _shit_ ,” Mickey growled out under his breath, darting forwards with the box and just narrowly missing the rat as it shot off to the side.

 

“Fuck,” he cursed, narrowly missing braining himself on the counter as he jerked backwards.

 

They’d been chasing this rat all fucking day since they’d seen it sitting in the middle of the floor after one of their breaks, watching them like it was judging them for not having realised its existence sooner.

 

“Thought you were supposed to be the neighbourhood thug, Mickey,” Ian shot back at him, clapping Mickey on the shoulder, “But you’re being outdone by a rat!”

 

Mickey scowled, “Shut the fuck up.”

 

The both froze as the door opened for one of the rare times that day. By some fluke there hadn’t been very many customers coming in, which Mickey was glad for because he didn’t need too many witnesses to their failures surrounding one damn rat.

 

Linda stared at them for a moment and Mickey’s eyes fell to the rat as it made an attempt to dart past Linda towards the other end of the store again. Her foot shot out and the rat jerked to stop like a yo-yo on the end of a string, it’s tail trapped under Linda’s shoe.

 

Linda’s lip twisted in disgust as she bent down and picked the rat up by its tail. They all watched as it squirmed and squeaked and Mickey knew Gallagher was gaping beside him as Linda just tossed the little shit straight out the door to the shop.

 

“What the hell are you two staring at?” Linda barked at them when she turned back around, “It was a _rat_ , get the hell back to work.” Her eyes spotted the fallen Pringles tubes at the end of the aisle, rolling across the floor, “And clean those up, what do you think this is I’m running here, a _slum_?”

 

She pushed past them and made her way towards the upstairs and Mickey caught Ian’s eye as he watched her go. It was mere seconds before the red head was smiling, that wide shit-eating grin spreading across his face.

 

Mickey snorted out something that was as close to a laugh as it was ever going to get before he grabbed a magazine off the rack by the counter and raised an eyebrow at Gallagher, “You heard towelhead, clean up the fuckin’ Pringles.”

 


End file.
